doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Doom novels
The Doom novels are a series of four officially licensed books, written by Dafydd ab Hugh and Brad Linaweaver. They were released by Pocket Books in 1995. The four titles, Knee-Deep in the Dead, Hell on Earth, Infernal Sky, and Endgame, comprise a continuing narrative centering around Space Marine Flynn "Fly" Taggart and a ragtag band of human survivors. Knee-Deep In The Dead The first book opens with a prologue in the Middle Eastern country of Kefiristan. Fox Company leader Lt. Weems orders his men to open fire on civilians. Flynn "Fly" Taggart, the "Doomguy", attacks him. Before he can be sent for court martial, however, Fox Company is called to the UAC research facility on Phobos to deal with a disturbance. Fly is kept prisoner by two Privates while the rest are sent off. This may be Fly's saving grace, as Fox Company is literally wiped out by the invading forces. Escaping, Fly encounters several zombies, then a run-in with an Imp. Moving deeper into the complex, Fly finds more monsters, as well as "A.S." arrwow marks on the walls- PFC Arlene Sanders, his friend, has survived and is leaving him directions. Ultimately, Fly reaches the two Barons, defeats them, and is transported to Deimos Base, completely naked. On Deimos, he finds Arlene, regains clothes and weapons, and the two eventually find the Cyberdemon and defeat it. Teleported again, the two find themselves inside a gigantic fleshy enclosure, and field-strip corpses for clothes and weapons once more. Here, they meet Bill Ritch, a UAC computer programmer whom the Spider Mastermind captured and tried to interrogate. The three make their way through this complex, ultimately defetaing the Spider Mastermind, at the cost of bill Ritch's life. Returning to the surface, they find they are still on Deimos, which has been moved to Earth orbit. And the giant dome that holds int he oxygen has cracked. Worst of all, they can see explosions all over Earth's surface- the invasion has already reached Earth. Hell On Earth coming soon Infernal Sky coming soon Endgame coming soon Changes The Doomguy is given a name and his backstory of a court-martial is expanded on. The rest of his team are also given names. The UAC facilities are described as having been built to go into the moons, which means there are no open skies like in the games, only ceilings. Certain game levels are included, some are not. Others are heavily modified. Green slime pools and exploding barrels remain, as do keycard doors. The game weapons are included, with additions made. Book one follows the first game closely. Book two features a settong on Earth, but a much different story. The resisitance against the monsters was also not unified, as many Earth governments turned traitor. Book three diverges further with contact with an alien race that is on humanity's side. Book four splits further, by moving Fly and Arlene into the future and introdcing more aliens. The Doom monsters are not demons, but rather aliens engineered to look like demons. The invading species first encountered humans in the 15th century, and had not expected such an evolutionary leap. In their natural state, the aliens are described as being tall gratures with heads like artichokes- covered in numerous eyes and leaves. they have long sharp finegrs like poseable chopsticks. Though many of the creatures may be other races as well, subjigated and cloned for an army. Some creatures seem to have a natural hatred of others, note dby the fact that Barons and Cacodemons willingly kill each other. A society of opposing aliens who have allied with humans also exists. They supplied the blue soul spheres found throughout the game and books. The main race is the Klave, a binary pair race in which memer sare found in linked mental pairs. The Klave do not understand individuality and can only deal with people in pairs. The two in the books who accompany Fly and Arlene take the name Sears and Roebuck for themselves after scanning human minds. Criticism The Doom novels have been heavily criticised by some members of the Doom community. Much of the criticism comes from the ways the story differs from the game. While the story is set in the Doom universe, the authors take several artistic liberties. The novels also introduce several other characters not suggested by the video games. Beginning with Infernal Sky, the storyline departs dramatically from anything related to the computer game, becoming more reminiscent of science-fiction space operas such as The Forever War. ISBN numbers * Doom: Knee-Deep in the Dead - ISBN 0671525557 * Doom: Hell on Earth - ISBN 067152562X External links * The Page of Doom's image gallery (see first & second image row for scans of the novel covers) Category:Expanded universe